Eggman Nega Blows Up Stuff, Yo
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It's not easy living in a world where a crazed maniac can cause so much mayhem to anyone and anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Eggman Nega Blows Up Stuff, Yo  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It just wasn't easy living in the world of Sonic The Hedgehog. Either a crazy adventure was going on, or there were wacky races of all different sorts occurring. Either way, it wasn't easy being in Mobius.

Or as it's always called, Sonic's World.

"_I don't care either way!_" Silver The Hedgehog exclaimed as he screamed in pain, all of his limbs being stretched by various Klagen badniks, the location they were in being Station Square. "I just want to go home! I don't deserve this!"

Eggman Nega smirked as he snapped his fingers. "If you wish." He then took out a blue remote and pressed the big yellow button on it, causing a nuke to fall on Station Square as it was completely destroyed.

...except Silver and the Klagens, who were still there.

"Whoops, I must have missed you," Eggman Nega chuckled with a smirk as he pulled out another remote. "No matter. This will do it."

He then pressed the button, causing a second nuke to fall on the destroyed Station Square as it caught Silver and the Klagens to get caught in the explosion. Eggman Nega smiled as he folded his arms together, smiling.

"That is much better." Eggman Nega remarked as he nodded his head.

A bunch of small cockroaches scuttled in the ruined ruins of the destroyed Station Square, with Eggman Nega noticing them as he pulled out five remotes, sending five nukes onto the wrecked Station Square, wrecking it even further. He smiled as he noticed not a single roach survived.

However, a tiny dandelion popped up in the ruins, with Eggman Nega pulling out ninety three remotes, sending exactly ninety three nukes onto the dandelion, causing the entire planet to shake violently as parts of it broke, accidentally unleashing Dark Gaia upon the planet again. Eggman Nega, who was on a floating small island drifting off into deep space, chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips.

Eggman Nega has set off one hundred nukes on the absolutely destroyed ruins of the ruined ruins of Station Square. He caused ten of ten explosions.

And _that's NO good._

* * *

"**Really?**" E-123 Omega commented as he slapped Marine The Raccon on the back of the head with his right mechanical hand, not being impressed. The two were in Marine's bedroom.

"Oh come on, gov'ner! It's not easy making this blooming fanfiction!" Marine exclaimed as she moved her hands around, going on blabbering about as Omega slapped her across the face with his left mechanical hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggman Nega laughed with confidence as he managed to make his way to the Casino Night Zone, watching various Crawl and Klegan badniks populate the casino zone as he noticed Amy Rose, Cream The Rabbit, and Blaze The Cat running through the zone together, with Rouge The Bat snatching up all the rings and jewels left and right within the pinball rooms. The deranged human doctor smirked as he pulled out a yellow remote, holding it with his right hand as he pressed the big blue button on it with his left hand.

"A shame that these girls are having fun." Eggman Nega stated as he chuckled, nodding his head. "Because frankly, this is quite a bore."

A nuke suddenly dropped on the first part of the Casino Night Zone, obliterating it as the entire casino based city shook. Amy and Cream screamed as they fell out of the slot machines and fell down a bottomless pit, both of them losing lives and rings as they were respawned on a nearby moving blue platform.

"What the hell happened!?" Amy exclaimed as she moved her arms around furiously, shaking her head.

Cream trembled as she wrapped her arms around Amy's body. "I don't know, but I'm scared..."

Rouge flew past the two young girls, simply shrugging as she had various different colored gems in her arms. "Don't look at me. I didn't eat anything gas inducing as of note."

Another nuke was set off by Eggman Nega, this time in the middle of the city as Amy and Cream screamed, nearly falling off the block as Rouge felt the vibrations, causing some of her gems to fall off, much to her dismay. Blaze was impacted as the green pinball flipper she was on sent her way too high into the dark, starry sky.

"_Ahhh!_ Help, help!" Blaze exclaimed as she got hit by a third nuke, tumbling down into the bottomless gorge as she screamed in pain.

Eggman Nega simply laughed as he kept setting off explosions, with the entire Casino Night Zone getting wrecked by nukes as it eventually was reduced to rubble. The mad scientist was about to head off, when he noticed one yellow pinball flipper still remaining. He then pulled out ten remotes, setting off ten nukes to completely devastate the flipper, which it did as the entire island sank from impact, with Eggman Nega sinking along with it as he was standing on the tallest skyscraper in what remained of the Casino Night Zone.

For a scientist, Eggman Nega clearly didn't think things through.


End file.
